


Eli and George

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen, Tomas Alfredson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover with Let the Right One In and Tinker, Tailor Soldier Spy.</p><p>Both fantastic movies of Tomas Alfredson.</p><p>During the war a young George Smiley has been stationed in Sweden. There he could have met a rather peculiar little girl.</p><p>The text is based on Smiley's wartime superiors described him as having "the cunning of Satan and the conscience of a virgin."</p><p>It is also very suitable for Eli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli and George

**Author's Note:**

> George Smiley belongs to John le Carré  
> Eli belongs to John Ajvide Lindqvist

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=EliandGeorge.jpg)


End file.
